Yo también te quiero
by Launian
Summary: No importa si no es el hombre de sus sueños. Al final, acabará ganandose su corazón. InoCho One-shot


**_Pues aquí un pequeño gran one-shot que se me ocurrió después de una rica comida y andar leyendo datos de personajes xD Quería expandirme más, pero quería dejarlo como One-Shot, así que le faltaron algunos detalles. Aunque, sin pecar de falta modestia, me gustó bastante el final._**

**_Disfruten_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_"__El mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky... Naruto y sus personajes pertencen a Kishimoto"  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡¡¡ARGGG!!!" gritó una shinobi con cabello rubio, y un hitai-ite de Konoha amarrado a la cintura. "¿Por qué Sakura pasa tanto tiempo con Sasuke-kun, y yo no?"

"Eres una escandalosa, Ino." La regañó su compañero de equipo, un chico de pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, y mirada cansada. "Iré a ver si Asuma quiere jugar shogi conmigo." Informó Shikamaru, mientras se levantaba.

"¿Y me vas a dejar sola con Choji?" preguntó la rubia, haciendo un mohín.

"Sí, él también es tu compañero de equipo, y tu amigo."

"Si, ya lo sé, pero…" murmuró la chica, volteando a ver a su otro compañero.

El joven Akimichi no había prestado atención a nada de lo que se decía en la mesa, pues estaba ocupado comiendo lo último que quedaba de la barbacoa que habían ordenado. Normalmente, lo que había en el asador hubiese sido suficiente para dos personas, pero ambos sabían que con Choji las cosas no eran normales, en cuanto a la cantidad de alimentos que podía ingerir.

"Vamos, vamos. Los veo en una hora en la puerta de la aldea."

Sin hacer caso de las súplicas de la chica, Shikamaru salió del restaurante, y comenzó a buscar a su sensei, para ver si por una vez era capaz de derrotarlo.

Dentro del restaurante, Ino miraba aburrida cómo Choji devoraba cada pedazo de vegetales, cada trozo de carne, y cada grano de arroz. Al ver que su amiga estaba más callada de lo normal, el chico hizo un alto en su festín para voltear a verla.

"¿Po-ge ta an iz-e i-o?" preguntó este, con la boca aún medio llena de comida.

"¡Eek, Choji! Si te vas a dirigir a una dama, por lo menos _traga _antes de hablar. Es asqueroso, y además no se te entiende." Lo regañó Ino, con cara de asco.

Sonriendo, Choji terminó de masticar su comida, y sin mayor esfuerzo se tragó lo que a cualquier ser humano corriente le hubiese causado una asfixia segura.

"Dije "¿por qué tan triste, Ino?". Además, ¿Por qué dices que le hablo a una dama? Solamente estoy charlando contigo."

"Estoy triste porque Sakura pasa demasiado tiempo con Sasuke desde que este regresó a la aldea." Se quejó Ino, después de haberle dado a su amigo unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza.

"Pues es obvio, ambos extrañan a Naruto." Comentó el chico, aún sobándose el lugar donde Ino lo había golpeado.

"Aún así, no debería monopolizarlo de esa manera." Siguió diciendo la chica, sabiendo que todo era solamente una rabieta de niña inmadura. "Los chicos guapos son demasiado escasos como para no compartirlos."

"Pero Ino, la apariencia no es lo único que importa. Es más, ni siquiera es lo más importante." Dijo Choji, con una voz y una mirada extrañas.

La chica lo miró como si acabase de decirle que se iba para viajar a la luna, volando con alas de mariposa. "¿Estás loco, Choji? ¡Claro que la apariencia es lo único que importa!" le gritó la Yamanaka, indignada.

"Pero, ¿y si el tipo es alguien como Orochimaru?"

"¡No seas tonto! ¡Orochimaru no era guapo! Era un enfermo." Se rió Ino, sintiendo escalofríos de solo imaginarse a alguien gustando del hombre-serpiente.

"No me refiero a eso. Digo que, ¿qué tal si el hombre fuese muy guapo, pero fuese un asesino o un ladrón?" preguntó Choji, cada vez más sombrío.

"Pues no importa, mientras sea guapo." Contestó la chica, sin pensar.

"¿En serio no te importaría?" le preguntó el chico, con una expresión extraña, como… dolorida.

"Claro que no." respondió Ino, testaruda.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hablo, y la chica se dio cuenta de que Choji estaba comiendo más lento de lo normal. Entonces, de repente, volvió a la carga.

"¿Y qué tal si las cosas fuesen al revés?" preguntó.

"¿Al revés?"

"Sí… Si el chico no fuese guapo, pero fuese una buena persona… agradable… sincera… y que se preocupa por ti… ¿te importaría el físico?"

"¡Claro!" contestó la chica, medio gritando. "Ante todo, lo primero y más importante es el físico. Si no es guapo, entonces no sirve."

"¿Ni aunque fuese… tu amigo?" volvió a preguntar Choji, con voz queda.

"No. Si quiere salir conmigo, entonces tiene que ser guapo." Respondió Ino, preguntándose de donde podría sacar Choji semejantes ideas.

"Ya veo…" dijo este, más para sí mismo que para ella. "Me adelanto a la puerta. Aquí tienes dinero para pagar." Le dijo, mientras sacaba su cartera y dejaba unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa. Entonces, sin decir nada más, salió del restaurante, y con un shunshin desapareció.

"_Qué raro está Choji hoy…" _pensó la chica, mientras llamaba a la mesera. Cuando se levantó, miró hacia el lugar donde habían estado comiendo, y una expresión preocupada cruzó su rostro.

"_Qué extraño"_ pensó.

Sobre la mesa, en el asador, había casi la misma cantidad de comida que cuando Shikamaru había decidido adelantarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Muy bien, esa es la misión. No debe ser difícil." Les dijo Shikamaru a sus compañeros, a unos kilómetros de la entrada de la villa.

La Hokage había recibido informes de ciertos bandidos que habían estado operando desde hacía varias semanas en los caminos que conducían a Konoha, y había mandado a un escuadrón de Genin a encargarse de ello. Sin embargo, dos de ellos habían regresado con heridas graves, y su sensei había dicho que algunos de los bandidos podían moldear chakra, y tenían nivel de Chunnin, cuando menos. Por ello, Tsunade había decidido mandar a Shikamaru (un Jonin) junto con tres Chunnin. Ino y Choji eran dos, y el tercer miembro era su amiga TenTen.

"De acuerdo. Yo y TenTen iremos a explorar la zona donde se cree que tienen su campamento. Ino y Choji, esperen aquí. Si algo sucede, nos comunicaremos por radio." Resumió Shikamaru, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

"Cuídense." Alcanzó a decirle Ino a su amiga, antes de que esta desapareciese también, con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, supongo que puedes tomar un bocadillo mientras esperamos, Choji." Trató de bromear la chica, pero al ver a su amigo se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estado de depresión extraño en él.

"No… no tengo hambre." Murmuró, antes de dar la vuelta e irse a sentar recargado en un árbol. Cuando estuvo sentado, giró la cabeza de manera que no pudiese cruzar su mirada con la de la chica.

"Estás muy extraño hoy, Choji. Primero, no te terminaste la barbacoa, y ahora me dices que no tienes hambre. ¿Pasa algo malo, Choji?" le preguntó, preocupada.

El chico siguió viendo a la espesura por un minuto, antes de voltear a mirarla. En sus ojos, Ino podía ver una pena como jamás antes había visto.

"Eres muy superficial, Ino." Le dijo, la voz fría como el hielo.

"¡¿Qué?!" contestó la chica, sorprendida y adolorida por el comentario de su amigo. "¿Qué te importa a ti si soy superficial o no? Y, además, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo que te pregunté?"

"Nada, Ino. Nada." Contestó Choji, con voz decepcionada, mientras volvía a mirar hacia los árboles.

Al ver la indiferencia de su amigo, y aún sentida por sus palabras, Ino comenzó a gritarle las únicas palabras que sabía que lo harían enojar. "Tú solo estás celoso porque una chica tan linda como yo jamás podría fijarse en ti, ¡gordo!"

En el momento en que gritó la última palabra, tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Una, la chica se arrepintió con toda el alma por haberle dicho eso a su amigo. Dos, el chico la miró con la misma calma de antes, pero también con una mirada adolorida, como si sus sueños se hubiesen roto en mil pedazos. Y tres, la voz de Shikamaru crepitó en los radios de ambos.

"¡Chicos! ¡Cuidado! ¡Es una trampa!" fue todo lo que alcanzaron a escuchar, antes de que la transmisión se cortase.

Justo en ese momento, una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong calló entre ambos, y un gas de color azul inundó el aire. Rápidamente, ambos Chunnin saltaron hacía los árboles, para tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo, y al mismo tiempo intentar averiguar de dónde había venido el ataque.

"_No es veneno, pero más vale prevenir_."Pensó Ino, mientras sacaba una pequeña ampolleta y se inyectaba un remedio contra los venenos más comunes utilizados por las aldeas ninjas. "_Pero tenemos que acabar pronto con esto, tengo que darle esto a Choji."_

De repente, escuchó un golpe, y cuando el humo se dispersó pudo ver a un ninja con traje totalmente negro, cubierto de pies a cabeza, y con una máscara anti-gas en el rostro. Cerca de él, Choji se encontraba sentado, con cara de dolor y la mejilla enrojecida.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntó el chico, parándose sin mayor dificultad. "Bueno, no importa. **Baika no-jutsu**." Exclamó, mientras hacía dos sellos con sus manos. Sin embargo, después de dos segundos, el ninja extraño atacó de nuevo, estampándolo contra el árbol.

"¡Ja! A que no puedes moldear chakra, ¿eh, chiquillo?" le dijo, mientras soltaba una patada hacia abajo. Sin embargo, justo cuando parecía que iba a estrellar la cabeza de Choji contra el suelo, la mano del chico interceptó la pierna, y detuvo la patada sin mayor dificultad.

"No puedo moldear chakra, pero aún puedo hacerte pedazos." Le dijo, mientras lo derribaba de una patada. Con una velocidad increíble, estuvo colocado encima de él, inmovilizándolo.

"Te mataría en este momento, pero tenemos que interrogarte. ¡Ino, maniobra 34!" gritó, utilizando uno de sus viejos comandos, pensados para cuando eran el equipo Asuma.

La chica reaccionó por instinto, pues aún recordaba esas tardes interminables donde Asuma los hacía entrenar todas esas malditas maniobras hasta vomitar.

Utilizando su fuerza superior, Choji aprisionó los brazos y el cuerpo del shinobi, y se giró de manera que el otro quedase encima de él. Antes de que su enemigo pudiera reaccionar, Ino hizo un par de sellos, y su mente fue transferida al cuerpo del shinobi.

"Qué demo..." Escuchó Choji, antes de que el extraño desapareciese en una nube de humo. Cuando se levantó, pudo ver el cuerpo de Ino cayendo desde lo alto de un árbol.

"¡Ino!" gritó Choji, y se lanzó a rescatar a su amiga. Cuando la hubo atrapado, depositó su cuerpo de manera que estuviese sentada contra un árbol, y rápidamente volteó a esperar el contraataque de su oponente.

"Honestamente pensé que sería más difícil." Dijo una voz, mientras el ninja salía de entre los arbustos, a unos veinte metros de ellos. "Veo que fue buena idea mandar un Bunshin."

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Choji, alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa que pudiese venir de entre los árboles.

"Eso no importa ya, chico. Tú y tu novia van a morir." Se burló el ninja, para después sacar un kunai y correr hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. En el último momento, dio un salto hacia un lado, y lanzó un kunai hacia el cuerpo inerte de Ino. Cuando cayó a tierra, se sorprendió al ver que Choji había bloqueado el kunai con su propio cuerpo, y que toda su armadura estaba cubierta de sangre.

"Veneno." Murmuró Choji, antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Sabiendo ganada la lucha, el atacante caminó hacia la chica, ignorando al Akimichi.

"Realmente una pena. Es una chica muy linda." Murmuró este, mientras tomaba a Ino por el pelo, y la alzaba. "Aunque solo de verle el pelo se nota que es una chiquilla malcriada." Aclaró, dándole la espalda a Choji mientras pasaba sus manos por entre el cabello de la kunoichi.

"Quítale tus… manos… de encima…" jadeó Choji, incapaz de moverse lo suficiente para ayudar a su amiga.

"¿Sabes? Retiro lo dicho antes. Una perra así no podría ser novia de un gordo como tú." Dijo el extraño, mientras apretaba un kunai contra la garganta de la chica, y justo antes de dar lo golpe final, escuchó un grito desde detrás de él.

"¡NO TOQUES A INO!"

Con fuerza sobrehumana, un puño gigante lo mando contra un árbol, mientras otra mano dejaba a Ino gentilmente en el suelo. Después, se volteó a ver al ninja extraño, quien estaba semiinconsciente en el suelo.

"No dejaré que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima." Exclamó el chico, antes de volver a caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Antes de desmayarse, lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue la voz de Ino gritando su nombre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando despertó, Choji realmente pensó que se encontraba en el cielo. Rodeada de una aureola de luz, se encontraba el rostro de Ino, ocupando todo su campo de visión.

"¡Baka!" le gritó esta, antes de abrazarlo y comenzar a sollozar. "¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto? ¡Casi te provocas un paro cardiaco!" le gritó, sin soltarlo.

"¿Qué… qué sucede, Ino?" preguntó el chico, ligeramente sonrojado.

"Según Ino, aspiraste un poco de ese gas con el que los atacó el enemigo." Escuchó decir a Shikamaru, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros, mirando hacia las nubes. "Se suponía que el gas tenía que suprimir tu chakra durante una media hora. Además, el kunai con el que te hirió tenía veneno en él. Tienes suerte de estar vivo." Le explicó su amigo, sin mostrarse preocupado por él.

"Te esforzaste demasiado para contrarrestar los efectos de los venenos, y tu cuerpo colapsó." Terminó TenTen, quien se encontraba con una katana en la mano, junto a un grupo de unos seis hombres atados de dos en dos, todos ellos mirándola asustada.

"Pero… ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Choji, sin entender cómo era que se sentía tan bien.

"Pues Ino te curó antes de que llegáramos. Pregúntale a ella."

"¿Qué sucedió, Ino?" le preguntó Choji, viendo con sorpresa como la chica se sonrojaba.

"Pues… esto… te cure, nada más." Dijo, antes de desvanecerse durante un instante.

"¡Ino! ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Choji, mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

"Sí, sí… solo un poco cansada." Le contestó la chica, su rostro un poco más oscuro que antes.

"Muy bien, te llevaré a casa." Le dijo Choji, para después subirla a su espalda, y saltar hacia los árboles. Mientras saltaban de una rama a otra, la chica susurro al oído de su amigo.

"¿Sabes? Retiro lo de antes."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el chico, sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

"Que la apariencia es lo más importante en un hombre." Explicó la chica, con una sonrisa impresa en la voz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una cama de hospital, Shikamaru veía con cara divertida a una muy sonrojada Ino.

"Ahora dime, Ino, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en realidad después de que Choji se desmayó?"

"Pues… comenzó a delirar, y decía… dijo mi nombre. Así que… le hablé… y le pedí que no se rindiera." Explicó, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

"Ya. ¿Y no dijo nada más?" preguntó Shikamaru, sabiendo por la transmisión todo lo que había pasado.

"Pues… no." contestó la chica, para después mirar a través de la ventana.

El chico la miró durante unos segundos, y después se levantó y salió sin decir nada. Cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido, Ino tomó su radio y comenzó a reproducir la grabación.

"_¡Choji! ¡Choji! ¡Resiste, por favor!"_

"_Ino…"_

"_Aquí estoy, Choji. Estoy a tu lado."_

"_Ino… te quiero, Ino."_

Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rojo escarlata, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sabiendo ya lo que venía a continuación. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se escucho un pequeño "_muack", _y en un susurro apenas audible, su propia voz dijo en un susurro:

"_Yo también te quiero, Choji."_


End file.
